


Someday

by Happily_never_after



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th year for the mauraders, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happily_never_after/pseuds/Happily_never_after
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting warm outside and James is sitting outside thinking about Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

By that time in the year, though it was quite early, all the snow had melted away, birds sang in the trees and flowers were blooming like crazy in the green houses. Not a single Hogwarts student was inside that day; and that included James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. The four fifth year Gryffindor's sat in the forbidden forest behind an enormous rock, easily hiding them from the grounds, but more importantly, the teachers.  
"Oy, Moony pass me the rum!" Sirius grumbled. Moony who had not been drinking, looked idly up from his charms book and reached for James to hand him the bottle. But James was no longer with the other boys, but instead, he was starring at Lily Evans.  
Lily was sitting near Hagrid's Hut making wand movements and saying 'accio' at everything in sight. She was wearing a skirt she had slightly grown out of over the winter and a white blouse. Her tie was loosely around her neck. She was bear foot as she walked around in the mud, and she had her hair up in very messy bun. She wore no make up, per usual, and he could see the freckles on her nose from where he sat. Her hair was shining so brightly in places that it looked distinctly blond, and her beautiful emerald eyes were squinted at the charm she had already read 100 times, like maybe there was something she kept skipping over that would help her.  
As she paced James stared, wondering how she could possibly be so plainly gorgeous. Her features were small and delicate, just like the rest of her. James tore his eyes from Lily and looked at his friends who had all crawled over to where he was to see what he was starring at.  
"Again, James? That's the third time this week!" Sirius rolled his eye.  
"And it's only Tuesday!" Peter helped.  
"Oh, shove off, you lot." James glanced back to see that Lily was leaving. "D'you think I might have a shot with her?"  
"Oh no, not this again!" Sirius said as he spilled a fair amount of rum down his front. "How many times does she have to turn you down before you get the message?"  
"A little harsh, but he's right." Remus Whispered over the top of his book.  
"You'll see, just wait," James took a swig of rum, "I'll have her someday."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot because I love reading James and Lily but I've never written one.


End file.
